Request 1
by Thewritter1996
Summary: A request story. If anyone else has one Please PM and ask


**My slut**

 **Flashback**

It was a hot sunny day at Camp Half blood. Posideon had to bring his new son Domi to the camp. Domi had already fitted in well with the demigod's. Percy had to show him around. However passing the Aphrodite cabin Domi noticed one daughter.

''That is Drew.'' Percy said with caution. Drew was notorious around Camp. Domi had to ask why. Percy gave the whole story. Domi was fascinated by Drew. That night he went and spoke to her privatly after the camp fire. She was naturally un impressed but when he demanded a fuck she was more open.

Domi also had a huge member. Drew happily did him in the forest. The two started dating to fuck on demand. Domi was more than happy with that also when Drew said she wanted to be open and split with others.

 **Real time**

Domi walked through camp smugly. He was with Drew Tanka the best slut in the camp. He was also open to her being with others before him. Domi actually got turned on by the idea.

Domi saw the Aphrodite cabin where Drew was. He noticed a couple people walking away from it too. Domi decided that it was nothing to worry about. He walked in to see a couple Aphrodite kids enjoying a break from the normal activities of camp.

Domi went to find Drew. She was laying on her bed coated in the juices of other campers. Domi walked in and locked the door. He then stripped naked and mounted his girlfriend. She was still up for more and he was the best she ever had.

Domi went to bed next to Drew. He then teased her cum leaking pussy. She moaned at his touch but then with no warning he entered her with the full force of his manhood. Drew screamed into her covers. She loved things like this. Domi thrust hard and deep in his perfect asian slut.

Drew pushed him down flat and then straddled his member. She rode him hard her perfect breasts flying about as she bounced on her lover's manhood.

Domi was so glad to be a son of Posiedon as when Drew wanted to climax he could triple the load. She felt her juices explode out of her and she then got of his manhood and put her pussy still full of his and other's cum to his face.

Domi then put her back on his member to take a further load from him. Then she got back over his face. Domi happily ate her out. She was amazed how good at it she was. Drew felt all the cum leave her womanhood but when he was done she kissed him swallowing the lot back. Domi was not done yet and decided he also wanted anal from his girlfriend.

Drew obliged but pretended to be shy. However she had done anal quite a lot but kept herself tight as a virgin. This always turned men on and she backed her huge ass on to Domi's hard member. She almost screamed as his manhood entered her ass. But Domi thrust hard and deep causing her breasts to fly more and his balls to smack against her which was a bigger turn on. Domi felt his climax building and building until he couldn't hold it in. Drew felt about 20 ropes shoot out and cover her cheeks and back while filling her slutty asshole. Despite all the boys she fucked Domi actually trippled his cum just for the sake of doing it and did the same for her.

Domi was coated in hers and several others juices. However this just turned him on more. It did the same for Drew his perfect asian slut. She was bobbing her head down his member.

Domi grabbed her head and forced her to deepthroat the erection. Domi was more than happy to leave her to do the blowjob. Drew was an expert at it.

Drew had never blown a dick so big and hard. So she struggled to fit the lot in her mouth. But due to being an Aphrodite daughter she could take it. Despite the first time making her eyes water. She wanted to scream but the member was surpressing all noises to a sloshing sound. She loved the feeling of sucking this mega cock as she nick named it.

Domi was mesmorised by her perfect huge tits and the cum soaking them almost through. He wanted to take the cum of the breasts and kiss Drew to make her swallow the load. So when his load was ready to leave his manhood. Domi trippled it once more and forced Drew to swallow every last drop. She managed and was amazed.

Domi after finishing sat Drew on the bed. He kissed and engulfed the juices from her tits. She moaned as he did this. Domi then took a finger and shoved it in her pussy. He was done but wanted to tease his asian slut a bit more. Drew moaned as Domi's finger was playing in her full pussy. Then he pulled the finger out with cum all over it. She licked it off his finger.

Then the two had a kiss and she swallowed the cum load from her breasts. It was the best night ever for the two.

 **A.N: This was a request. Happy to take requests aslong as I get character details from all. Message me for requests**

 **Best Fandoms would be: Game of Thrones. Pokemon, Percy Jackson and Harry Potter maybe Magnus Chase too.**


End file.
